i like bad boys
by s jackson cullen
Summary: Five years ago if you had said I would be married to a mafia lord and adopted a child I would have laughed in your face my name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

I like bad boys

Five years ago if you had said I would be married to a mafia lord and adopted a child I would have laugh in your face my name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my story.

Today is my first day at Cullen publishing Chicago branch before I used to work for a little book store it gave me little pay. So here I am trying to say goodbye to my daughter on my first day of work. I adopted Lily-Mae last year when she was 6 months old she was my ex best friend daughter after she died in car crash. Nobody knew who lily's dad was and Rachel family was died so lily was going to go into care and I could let that happen so I adopted her. And it was the best decision I ever made.

"Bella leave already she will be fine" said sue my babysitter

Fine I said kissing lily head but I really did not want to go I left Sue's house and got in my Volvo to get to work

Cullen publishing is on the 21 floor of Cullen tower there are different business on different floors

I take the lift to my floor and walk to the reception desk

"Hi am Isabella swan the new editor"

"Oh hi Isabella I am Alice and we are going to have lunch today right at 12:45 cause that your lunch break oh I can't wait were going to be best friends" I've never seen some talk so much and not take a break

"Um sure" I said

"Hey Tanya Isabella here" Alice yelled

"Um just Bella please"

"Sure I am Tanya your boss although the top boss is Edward mcdreamy Cullen but he never comes down here though his office is on the 24th floor and this here is your office hope you like it you can work from home but we need to tell me 24 hours before here your first manuscript enjoy"

"Thanks" I got have way thru the manuscript when I heard a knock at my office door "come in" I said not looking up from the manuscript Alice walk in the door "come on Bella lets go gets some lunch and you can tell me all about you"

"Let me just get me bag, so where are we going for lunch"

"This little Italian place jasper Cullen owns it"

"Who is jasper Cullen?"

"WHO IS JASPER MOTHERFUCKING CULLEN Edward Cullen brother our boss"

"Oh and you like him"

"Maybe but he doesn't date he just fucks whores" Alice said in sad voice

We walked to the elevator. The elevator came and inside was the most handsome man ever he had bright green eyes bronze sex hair me and Alice stepped in it was the longest 30 seconds of my life as soon as we got out and was away from the sex god I asked Alice who was that man in the elevator

That my dear friend was the sex god also known as Edward mcdreamy Cullen also known as our boss comes on lets go lunch

My dream man was my boss great just my luck


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone on that has reviewed all 33 of you I only posted yesterday it means a lot by the way I am British but I am going to spell (mum) the American way so it will be (mom) **

**Love sjc**

Lunch with Alice was interesting to say the least she told her full mane was Mary Alice Brandon she moved to Chicago for college and never left her dad died when she was 5 her mom lives in New York. In return I told her about how my mom lives in Jackson Ville with her 4th husband Phil he is a baseball player and how my dad Charlie lives in forks and is the police chief there. I also told her about my brother and sister Antony who is 2 years older he lives in Italy and has a different dad from me and Abbie my sister who is 2 years younger than lives in Italy and her dad's a manger of a football team I always forget which one. I also told about lily and how I adopted her Alice said she really wanted to meet lily. One thing I didn't tell Alice about is my crazy cop ex-boyfriend Jacob it is just not lunch date talks

After lunch we went back to the office once again I saw my Greek god Alice saw someone and said she would meet me back at the office so I get in the lift with fuck me hard um I mean Mr Cullen just as we were pasting floor 12 he stop the elevator like Gibbs in NCIS I looked at him confused

"Sorry" he said in the nicest voice "I just want to tell you to meet me in my office at 6:00" he turn the lift back on I just stood there in shock. It was coming up to my floor "oh and miss swan don't be late"

How did he know my name how did he know who I was and he wants me in his office maybe to bend me over his desk and spank me then fuck me dam I just getting wet thinking about it. I went into the safe room to wait for Alice and some of my work mates Ben the nerdiest looking guy ever but maybe the sweetest Tanya from earlier and Jessica who I later find out is bitch Alice knows all. When Alice finally turns up I drag her to my office to tell about what happen in the elevator

"Why do you think he wants to see me do you think he going to fire me on my first day"

"No he not going to fire you but from what I heard he what everybody out of the offices by 5:45 so who knows what's going to happen" Alice said in an unsure voice.

At 5.45 everybody left I stayed in the bathrooms so people would think I went home at 5:55 I took the lift to the 24 floor to meet my fate ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

I have not slept last night we had to deal with some motherfucker who thought I that could cross us Cullen's and get away with it. Me my older brother Emmett and my little brother Alec and my adopted brother jasper had to deal with the fuckers at 1 in the fucking morning. We had fun with them at the warehouse first before we killed them I know I am sick motherfucker.

Today there is this new editor down at publishing miss sexy ass swan I watch her interview on recording that they taped at the interview sure she got job because she would be for the job but also because she has a nice ass.

At 12:45 I left my office to get some lunch and who should I see stepping into the elevator miss sexy ass swan and the little pixie. I went to one of jasper's restaurants for lunch with Alec

On the way back to the office I found yet again with Isabella swan in the elevator but this time alone my only thought was Isabella swan will be mien tonight

So stopped the elevator "sorry" I said after she looked at me in a cute confused look I just want to meet me in my office at 6:00" I turn the lift back on she just stood there in shock. It was coming up to her floor when I said "oh and miss swan don't be late" part one of plan is complete next I told all the staff to leave 5:45 because at 6:00 I fuck Isabella swan.

**Bella POV**

"Miss Swan right on time" he said his bright green eyes dark "I bet you're wondering why you're here because I want to fuck you" he moved around the desk so he was facing me

"What the fuck you call me into here to fuck me, are you stupid I will sue you for sexual harassment" I said standing up from my chair

"Is that what you want to do sue me Swan….." he said so more thing but I spent the whole time looking at this lips god I wanted to kiss them

"You want to kiss me" he said in a smug voice "shit did I say that out loud" yes you did come on Isabella no one has to knew what happen in here today I would tell anyone if you don't and then he kissed me

"That kiss was an excellent fucking kiss, if I might say so myself" he said in a smug voice

"No one going to know" I said while he was kissing my neck "no one has to baby" and that when I gave in…

"Mr Cullen fuck me"

"I think I will, and call me Edward" he said "call me Bella"

Edward move towards me as he roughly pulled off his tie and then picked me up and laid me on the table. I tried unbuttoning his shirt but couldn't seem to control my wanton hands long enough. Edward stepped back and removed his clothes in the blink of an eye. I admired his naked form, his perfect abs, his sculpted chest, and those strong arms. Wow. Yeah, my man was all kinds of hot and he made me all sorts of horny. He began to slowly undress me as he started talking.

"I'm going to show you all the dirty little thoughts I had since I first time i saw you right now". I felt my panties leave my toes and two fingers were pushed inside my core. I lay naked on the office table my legs bent and parted as Edward stroked my insides with is fingers. His hot breath was on my clit and then his tongue was all over my sex.

"I wanted to lick your pussy Bella. I wanted my tongue to feel how wet I make you. I wanted so badly to taste you, eat you." I tried to respond but thinking and talking weren't important to me now. Edward took his free hand and pressed down on my hip and bit my clit while pumping his fingers in and out of me. I came. I came hard.

"Yeah baby, I wanted to watch you come for me." Edward pulled me closer to him as he removed his hands from my pussy and trailed my wetness up my body till he reached my hardened nipples. He squeezed and I could already feel my next orgasm approaching. He replaced his hands with is mouth and licked my tightened skin. I could feel Edward stroking his cock up against my slit and I desperately wanted more. I tried to cry out to him for more but I couldn't find the words. He was rubbing the head of his cock over my clit while he sucked on my breasts.

"I wanted to put myself so deep in you and just stay there, buried in your hot pussy," he grunted. My orgasm took hold and I tried to grab the table but found no purchase. My arms flailed around until I found his hair and I pulled.

"Fuck that feels. Fuck," he shouted and he slammed into me while I tried to ride out my orgasm but instead felt another wave of pleasure course through my body as he entered me. Edward began pounding into my center while he wrapped both his arms under my mine and around my shoulders and pulled me even deeper onto him.

"Edward. Edward." At least I think I shouted his name coherently.

"That's right baby. That's what I wanted to hear as I took you. So tight." I could feel him starting to lose control as his rhythm became erratic and his thrusts deeper and harder. He then pulled me up to him with his arms as he thrust into me a few more times. The change in position caused him to slam into me even deeper and hit my g-spot with each pass. I grabbed on to him and bucked my hips toward him as I let myself come undone all around him. I felt Edward still and then lower me back onto the table as he fell down on top of me. It took a few minutes for us to regain our breathing.

OMG what I done I slept with my boss i was putting on my cloths when he said "can we do this again"

"Why would I want to do this again" why would I ah that's right he is my **BOSS**

"Cause you fucking loved it we don't have to be in a relationship we can just be friends with benefits"

"You mean fuck buddies"

"You say tomato I say tomato look I will even promise you monogamous relationship please let us do this again"

What do I have to loose oh yes my job it will be a hell of a way to lose it "yes we can be fuck buddies" he had a big smile on his face but I want monogamy got it

Yes miss swan we kissed goodbye I walked to the door. "Ci incontriamo di nuovo fino a Isabella" I heard him whisper

What a first day!

Translation

Till we meet again Isabella


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's P.O.V

It been a week since I fucked Bella since I was in her tight wet pussy and all I can think about. When I walk into my office I see us fucking on my desk. After the 3rd day of insanity I called the pixie into my office who I later found out is Alice Brandon and the receptionist on Bella floor.

I asked her all she knew about Bella and if she asked about then I told her not to Bella about our convocation she agreed. Later in the week I overheard Bella and Alice talking about going to one of jasper's club's on Saturday night it was the perfect chance to see and fuck Bella again.

Bella P.O.V

It has been a week since I started my new job and fucked my boss and also agree to be fuck buddies. Yesterday I goggled him turn out Edward Cullen is quiet the bad boy sure he owed casino's hotels restaurants all over the U.S but also house that he builds that sells they say the Cullen's are mafia lords and that there great grandfather Carlos Cullen came over from Italy and took over the underworld you gotta to love goggle and gossip. Carlisle Cullen is said to be the head of the "family business" and is married Esme Platt Cullen there son Emmett is married to Rosalie hale Cullen only him and his brothers Alec and jasper are single Alec is 19 and Jasper is23 Edward is 26 Emmett is 28.

Today is Saturday afternoon me and lily are watching playhouse Disney in my apartment tonight me and Alice are going to a club called eclipse also it owned by you guessed it my boss my personal sex god. Alice came around at 6.30 to play Barbie Bella but she did a good job I she made me wear a very tight black dress and red Christian Louboutin heels we drop lily off at Sue' then went to the club. When we got to the club we didn't have to wait in the quite our names were on the list. How they got there I don't know? We went straight to the bar I had vodka shot and Alice had an apple martini. Alice went to go dance with the blonde guy with blue eyes who I later found out was jasper Cullen

"So we meet again" whisper the voice I been dreaming out for the last week

"Hello Edward" said in sexy voice while turning towards him

"Why don't we get out of here and go back to my apartment" he said. How could I turn down the offer "sure" I said with a smile he lead us to the back entrance of the club and we got in this Boxster S Black Edition Porsche God the car was sexy we turned up at a very posh looking apartment building Edward lead us to the evaluator to with only one stop I looked over to him confused it my own lift it only my floor

So does anyone else live on your floor

No just me he said stepping out of the lift. He unlocked his door and pulled me in side as soon as I was inside he kissed me lead me to his bedroom "don't I get a tour first" I said while trying to catch my breath later was all he said.

Take of all your cloths he said in demanding voice I did as I was told

"You want be sorry about I promise you" he said

Edward's P.O.V

And I made her a promise that she wouldn't be sorry. I promised her I'd make it good for her and I intend to do just that. So I go slower than I usually might. I step into her space and bring my hands up to cup her face. Her eyes are huge and dark in the shadowy room. She lets her bag slide off her shoulder and it hits the floor with a thud.

I kiss her, slow and gentle, taking my time, easing her back into this. Whatever is about to happen, this won't be some desperate quickie against the wall. I want her naked in my bed where I can do all the things I've been thinking about since I first saw her. I want it to last. I want it to take all night.

I hold her waist and kiss and nip at her neck until her head falls back. I slide my hands up her ribs, heading for the gentle fullness of her breasts. Her skin is so soft and she's so pretty. Her little sounds are driving me crazy and making me want to jump on her and just take her. I'm hard and I have been since I closed the front door behind us, but I won't rush through this. I promised her it would be good. I'll make it good.

I take my time, but eventually I get her on the bed.

She's pulled my shirt off me too, and now we're lying together, wrapped around each other, pressed so tight, skin-to-skin. Her nails scrape across my scalp and I bite at the corner of her jaw.

My hands won't stop moving. I can't get to enough of her. Her breasts are perfect in my hands, my fingers curl exactly into the dip of her waist. I pull her knee up and she hooks her leg around my hip. Now it's my turn to moan as I rock against her. I know I'm going to lose my mind once I'm inside of her, so whatever I'm going to do to make this about her will have to come before that.

I ease up, dragging out the kisses, slowing the frantic movement of my hands. I want to get to know her body and figure out what she likes. She sighs and arches her back when I cup her breasts, so I reach around and unhook her bra, wanting to feel her without the fabric between us.

Her head falls back and her eyes open. She's looking at me. Once I slide the straps down her arms, she's officially undressed in front of me. I can see her turning it over in her mind and more than anything, I _really _don't want her to change her mind and scramble out of this bed. So I coax her with my hands and my fingers, stroking her face and her neck, smoothing down over her shoulders, dipping in behind her collarbone, tracing a line to the edge of her bra with my index finger. She sighs and her back comes up off the bed a little. I hock my finger around the edge and drag it down.

Everything else comes off her just as slowly. I ease her pants off her while I press her down and kiss her like crazy. When she's just in her underwear, I scoot down and kiss her on her hip along the edge of her panties, over the fabric, right where she can feel it the most. She doesn't hesitate when I slide them down her legs.

I put my mouth everywhere on her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, the hollow of her hip and I put my hands everywhere my mouth isn't. She reaches for my zipper, but I want to focus on her first. I know if she touches me, this will all be over too soon, so I pull her hands up and wrap them around my neck as I kiss her. My fingers go lower and find new places on her soft, slick places. I figure out what she likes and how to touch her.

It's all wordless. I want to say her name; I want to hear her say mine. But it's like we're under a spell in the silence and dark, and words would ruin it. So I kiss her instead of talking. I press soundless whispers into her skin that tell her how beautiful she is and how good she feels. I let her gasps and moans and all her little sexy sounds speak for her.

I use my fingers and the heel of my palm until she comes for the first time today, shaking and sighing under me. I can't wait any longer. She lays spent as I shrug out of the last of my clothes and get ready. I'm over her, trying not to crush her. Her long, pale legs are wrapping around me. I kiss the side of her neck and then I'm inside her.

Bella is arching up underneath me, writhing in a way that makes me think she's close again. So I grit my teeth and hang on. I try not to feel the heat and the tight or her fingernails scraping down my back or her lips on my shoulder. I just focus on her and hang on until I feel her shaking under me. She gives a little cry and goes stiff; that's when I let myself feel it again. I let the awareness flood back in of the sensation of this girl and her body and the way she's making me feel. And then I'm there too, clumsy and desperate, my rhythm lost as I gasp into the hollow of her neck and everything whites out with pleasure.

As the combination of bliss and lethargy steal over me, I slide myself out of her and move my weight off her. She's laid out flat on her back, eyes closed, one arm thrown up over her head. There's a small smile on her lips. I curl my hand over her arm at her side, stroking my finger up and down the soft skin inside her elbow.

"Tell me about yourself?"

"There not much to tell"

"I am sure there is"

"Fine I am 25 from Forks, Washington my dad is the chief of police there my mom left my dad when I was three I have an older brother name tony and young sister called Abbie and when I was 24 I adopted a little girl named Lily-Mae" Her dad is police shit and she adopted a kid at 24 wow "What about you?" she said

"I am 26 and went to Harvard business school and have 3 brothers. um so where is lily now

"At the babysitters who said she would keep her all night"

"All night"

"All night"

We did this every Saturday she came over we fucked she left and to keep her safe I got her bodyguard's to follow her if anything happen to her I don't know what would do I think I maybe in love with Isabella swan.

**Thank you**

**Thanks for reviewing or adding me to your Story Alert subscription or favourite author. It means a lot. Sorry if I missed your name let me know if I did.**

Izuchna83

Leegav

TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221

Bwblue

aly10161994

CullenGirl03

dustyrose03

Cami2186

LondonMae

ihartTVD

ADdIct3D24

Chanahope

prolog08

katyfc

KatherineGenavive

Nycbabygrl14

4ever

Ziario

DenayAmber

UndergrowthRevival

shopping-pixie

Al Luver

jadedghost22

bubbles84

Annalisa89

tsukinohikari-hime

bucketroxmysox

derriale

angeleyes20876

beccat420

khialla

socceralma1

Jaspers temptress

dev12586

FOREVER YOURS 2 LOVE

vampyrelover2

weekitty

queen cullen0527

magic4eva

Tom-boi01

marwa anthem

Murfdizzle

Carefulositopeace

GBFSAAF02

Gillis6

stephanie2817

Ciara-Rayne

bzwifenmom24-7

guest123

Bexxie28

megansr2008

SelenityMoonCullen

sandyl67

fallenangel1718

aswan86

Jasper Oh Hell Yes

Cutenesslover

Bella Donna101

Elizabethlaker

wiccangirl66

PrincessCurlyQ

vhawk730

natashar

the0Lily0Girl

robsteninlove88

BellaCullen9999

TwilighFreak

kitty1591

twilight maid

distractedbyshinyobjects

Michelleisawesome

jenn1214

child-of-lightning29

chandlerbing555

clarice09

Singingalone

Mfrancesj

breanna1027927

tYNiSHa12

brighteyes343

izzyswan41

VampireNightRider


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Edward had just fished a very hot steamy sex. I fell asleep in the his arms sometime in middle of the night Edwards phone went off I asked him who it was but he said to go back to sleep after hours of hot sex I was happy to go back to sleep at 4 a.m. I woke up to the shower running. I thought going and joining Edward in the shower for some shower sex. When I got to the door of the bathroom I saw Edward cloths on the floor with blood all over them then I saw Edward in the shower washing blood off himself "Edward wwwhat happen?" I said

He look at me with a scared look "um I am going to go and make some coffee while you fished your shower ok" he nodded what the hell happen well I was a sleep

I made my way to the kitchen and made some coffee. I was drinking my coffee when Edward walked into the kitchen I gave him a cup of coffee "so what happen?" He wouldn't look at me "Edward please what happen I need to know that you are ok"

"I'm fine physically but I'm a bad man Bella I'm not good enough for you, you need a good guy"

"Edward why are you bad guy"

"I kill people Bella my dad is the head of the mafia when he dies I am next in line to take over I guess you hate me now"

"I could never hate you Edward yes this is a lot to take but I could never hate you" he smiled at this "you know what Edward I like bad boys but I only love one bad boy"

"Who"

"You I love you Edward even if you are part of the mafia"

"I love you too"

"Really"

"Really come on love lets go back to sleep"

The next time I woke up it was 10 o'clock and had to pick up lily at 11 I was putting on my cloths when Edward woke up

"What are you doing? Where are you going? Are you leaving me?"

"What. Edward no. I'm not leaving you but I have to pick up my daughter lily from her sitter"

"Ok let me get dressed and we will go and get lily"

"Edward you don't have to do that I can just take a taxi"

"My girl doesn't take taxi's ok"

"Ok so I'm your girl now" I said while he was getting dressed

"Yes you are he said kissing me Bella how do you feel about bodyguards"

"Why"

"Because of what I do you and lily will need bodyguards"

"But I'm don't part of that world Edward"

"Yes but you're my girlfriend and there use you or lily to get to me"

"I guess if they keep us safe it will be ok"

"Come on lets go get lily"

"We went downstairs to the garage I went towards the Porsche weren't taking the Porsche"

"Why not"

"Because you can't get a kid in the back"

"So what are we taking?"

"My range rover"

"We might need to stop by my house and get lily's car seat"

"I have a car seat"

"You do"

"I do"

"How come you have a car seat?"

"For this very reason come on let's go and get your daughter"

We pulled up to Sue's house I went to get money out of my purse when Edward stopped me and handed me $200.

"What is this for?

"To pay sue"

"It only $70 dollars and I can pay her"

"I know you can but see as does a good job I wanted to pay her extra"

"Money means nothing to you dose it"

"It dose but I have a lot of it to spend" he smile at me I got out of the car and went to into Sue's house to get my baby girl I gave sue the hole 200 dollar's to say see was shocked was a understatement of the year. As soon as Edward met lily she had him rapped around her little finger.

"Mama who dat"

"Lily this is…"

"Hi lily I'm Edward mama's boyfriend"

"Do you kiss mama?"

"Yeah I do"

"Ok mama can we go to toys r us"

"Um…"

"Sure we can baby girl"

"Really"

"Really"

So here we back at my apartment trying to find a space for all of these toys Edward bought for lily

"You need a bigger apartment"

"Maybe I just need less toys he smiled at me"

"How do you feel about meeting my family tonight?"

"Tonight. Are you sure? Meeting the family is a big step."

"I'm very sure I'll pick you and lily up at 5:30 ok" he came and kissed "Bye baby"

"Bye" I gave him my sexy smile

"Lily I'm going now"

"Bye Eddie" she shouted as she ran to hug him. I'm meeting Cullen's holy shit!

**Hope you liked it review please**


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting the Cullen's

Bella pov

Edward picked me and lily up at 5:30 on the dot. In his range rover we were in the car of about 15 minutes because of Edward's crazy diving we stop outside of Sue's house were we dropped lily off at. minutes later we turned up at house I say house it is more like a mansion we were greeted by a small Italian woman Edward walked right past her and ask if his brothers have turn up yet.

"We are waiting for Mr Jasper and Mr Alec"

"Thank you Sophia." Edward led me to the living room where 4 people and a baby where. Bella I like you to meet my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie and their son Ethan Emmett is big football looking dude and Rosalie looked like she had just step of a runway

"It's nice to meet you" I said

"It's nice to meet you too" Emmett said and Rosalie just nodded

"Bella this is my father Carlisle and mother Esme." Edward said. Esme came up gave me a hug "it so nice to meet the girl who stole my son heart". His father just looked at me just then the bell rang and blonde man and a teenager came in walked in Bella these are my brothers Alec and jasper they nodded at me "why don't we go to table" Esme said in a sweet voice. We were eating in uncomfortable silent when Carlisle asked me "so Bella are you Italian"

"Um yes I am why has that got to do with anything"

"I don't trust you Bella"

"Father" Edward shouted

"I didn't think you would but if you want to get to know me better then talk to Carlos Cullen I'm sure he can tell you all you want to know about me." I said with a smile on my face. Everyone at the table looked at me in then shock Carlisle said "you know Carlos"

"Yes I do"

"I think I'll go call Carlos. Boys" all the men in the room left we went back into silent when suddenly Rosalie said "well played"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Welcome to the family Bella" Esme said with a smile on her face next thing you know where talking going shopping together

Edward P.O.V

I couldn't believe what Bella just said she knows Carlos Cullen my grandfather how? Has she just been playing me his whole time? I followed my father and brothers to my father's office "did you know she knew Carlos" my father asked in mad voice

"No"

"Let's see if this bitch is tell the truth"

"She is not a bitch father she is the love of my life"

"But Edward she lied to you" Emmett said

"No she didn't she withheld information"

"It the same thing" he rebutteled.

"No it is not". While me Emmett had been arguing Alec and Jasper had set up the conference call to Carlos who was watching us argue

"Boys" he shouted

"Grandfather" we said at the same time

"What is it you needed Carlisle"

"Edward has found himself a girl and she claims to know you"

"Well what is her name?

"Isabella swan sir"

"Arrrr… yes Isabella Marie Swan-Rossi she part of the Rossi family you know the family of thieves"

"So she is a thief?" my father asked

"No Isabella follows the law she grow up in America with her who works for the police but she comes to Italy every summer to visit her family I have met her once or twice she is a nice girl Edward don't be a fool and let this woman"

"Never grandfather"

"Good Carlisle is that all you wanted"

"Yes ciao Carlos"

"Ciao"

Later that night

"Bella how could you not tell me that you knew my grandfather? Or that your family have worked with my family? Bella if you me this sooner dinner would have gone a lot more smoothly" I said to as she sat at the breakfast bar while I paced the kitchen

Edward would it have really made that much of difference your father still would hate

"Um…maybe…" just as started to answer Bella the phone rang "father what can I do for you"

"We need to go to Italy right now"

"Why?"

"The Volturi"

"Ok"

"And Edward"

"Yes"

"Bring Bella"

LOL Who are the Volturi? What's gonna happen in Italy well right now I don't but if you got any ideas holla at me

Also wanna say thanks to everyone that been reading from the start and the 70 other people that added and alerted me since the last chapter it means a lot to me

Also please review it is great motivation for me


End file.
